Twilight New Moon Edward's POV
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: We all know of Bella's POV in the story, but what was going on with Edward? This story contains the Dialogues from the movie, and extra details I added since there isn't much of Edward to go on in most of the story. Enjoy. All Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. Contains Bella, Edward, The Cullen family, and the Volturi. Rated "T" for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight New Moon... Edward's POV Chapter 1:**

**I do not own Twilight. I will be using lines from the New Moon Movie Dialogue. All credit goes to the writer of the storied Stephenie Meyer, and to the Movie script writers. I will also be adding some details of my own that was not in the book or in the movie. Enjoy :)**

Today was Bella's birthday, and Alice was already making a party for her today. I thought about picking Bella up at her house, but I wanted to just meet her at school, so I had Alice do a morning update for me, and she said Bella was annoyed because her mom, and dad got her presents. I chuckled. "Alice you know Bella hates parties." I said. "So don't be surprised if she is kinda sarcastic."

"Oh Well... We are having a party for her anyways." I looked at Carlisle, but he just said.

"Let Alice go ahead with her plan. I mean I am sure Bella can last one party." Alice smiled in her tripumph.

"I wish Bella would let me give her a gift."

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle, and Esme asked.

"She says that she doesn't need presents from me because me being with her is enough." Esme smirked.

"Well I think that's sweet." Esme chimed.

"I guess."

"Edward. Bella only wants you. She doesn't want anything else not even anything that you are willing to give her." Esme reasoned with me. I nodded my head and got in my car. I wanted to go alone. I pulled in a little bit after Bella got there. Shocking. I saw Bella talking to Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica. She took three pictures of them. I could over hear her say something.

"Hey can I take a couple pictures. My mom wants me to put together this scrapbook full of memories."

"Oh yeah sure!" Mike said. Then I jumped out of my car and I saw that her friends could see me so I put my finger up to my lips, so that I could scare her. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and she jumped. She turned her head and we kissed each other.

"Bella why don't you get in the picture with your friends. I will take some."

"Ok." Bella got inbetween Angela and Eric. So that didn't make me feel so weird since he was with Angela. Then Angela skipped over to me.

"You get in some with Bella lots of different poses. Love. Come on." Mike watched intently as I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. "Good. Good. Good." I could swear that Angela took pictures of us all together in different poses. One, Love. Two, Group. Three, Bella, Me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Four, five, Six, Bella with each friend. (Four, Bella with Mike and Jess) (Five, Bella with Eric and Angela.) (Six, Bella with Jess, and Angela.) Then Bella took her camera back. I kissed Bella, and I heard her friend Jacob's thoughts.

"Bella some one is behind us that wants to talk to you." She turned around.

"Jacob. Hi. Did you just ditch school?"

"No I am just getting a part for the rabbit. You should really come take a ride when it is done."

"Is it fast?" She asked.

"It is decent." And Jacob broke into laughter.

"I am just kidding." Bella admitted.

"Ok, good." Laughing still. Then that got me thinking. Could this human boy Jacob be better for her than me? "Hey happy birthday. Your dad told mine so. I found this. And I thought of you. It's a dream catcher. It catches bad dreams."

"Thanks. That is actually really perfect right now. Well I gotta get to class, so I... I'll see ya later." Bella and Jacob hugged really fast and we started walking to English when Alice bombarded us infront of the school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Shhhhh..." Bella shushed her quickly enough to where no body heard her.

"Here." Bella sighed.

"Alice I said no presents."

"But I already seen you open it and guess what you love it. You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place."

"Alright."

"Eeee! Perfect. Ok see you at seven. Come on Jazz." Then Bella looked at Jasper.

"Jasper that was not fair with the mood control thing." He just smirked at her.

"Sorry. Happy... Never Mind." After that Bella and I were discussing Victoria, and what I was thinking during the entire time of saving her. Then I waited down stairs for Bella to get ready. She came down in the dress that Alice gave her that I haven't even seen. It was forest green and had black embroidered flowers on it, and wore a see threw black over jacket, with sneakers, and a bracelet that her mom had given her. She looked so beautiful. Charlie took Bella's camera and took pictures of us, and I took a picture of Bella and Charlie. I took Bella's hand and led her to my car. There were lights around the front trees of the drive. I chuckled when Bella rolled her eyes. We got in the house and Bella yelled at me.

"DON'T LET BELLA IN YET! IT IS NOT FINISHED YET!" I ran Bella upstairs to hide her. Bella suddenly found interest in a painting in the upstairs. It had the Volturi on it.

"Who are they?" She asked still in my arms. I leaned my head sown to kiss her and set her down. Kissing her was so difficult because she of course was not a vampire, so I had to hold back... A LOT.

"That's the Volturi. The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. I guess their the closest thing to royalty my world has." Bella's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Is that Carlisle?" She pointed to a spot on the painting where Carlisle was standing.

"Yeah. He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined, no respect for human life of course. Except for the sciences. They don't really bother you if you follow the rules." Bella looked at me confused.

"Vampires have rules?"

"Not very many. Consisting of a rule that is we don't make spectacles of ourselves, and that we don't hunt conspicuiously. Unless of course you would like to die."

"Edward. You need to stop talking about that. I couldn't even imagine anyone hurting you like that." I looked at her.

"Bella... the only one that can hurt me is you."

"That is not true."

"Victoria will come for me one day, and Alice will see when she decides that."

"Edward I could help protect you if you change me." I noticed that she was still begging for me to change her.

"Bella,... you already do protect me, love. You're my only reason... to stay alive if that's what I am. But it is my job to protect you. From everyone except my sister." I smiled at her and Alice came running in the room pulling gently on Bella's arm. There was a big cake, a present from each of us, except me of course. As Esme hugged Bella Alice took a picture and Bella looked a little irritated, so Alice pulled my arm next to Bella and took a picture. I went back to the stairs for a moment, and of course Emmet had to make a joke.

"Dating an old woman, HOT!" I scoffed. Esme and Carlisle gave Bella their gift, and _damn. _Bella got a paper cut and Jasper was about to attack. I pushed Bella behind me and she hit the desk to hard. Dammit. I feel bad. I pushed Jasper the other direction causing him to break two columns in the room. Carlisle ran to Bella and grabbed her arm instantly.

"Edward. Go talk to Jasper." I didn't move. "Edward." I turned around towards Jaspers direction. I didn't want to leave Bella, but Carlisle gave me no choice. I entered the room where Jasper was. I looked at him, shook my head and walked outside. Jasper came out ten minutes later.

"Edward. I am so sorry."

"You couldn't control your thirst just once?" I asked calmly. His face turned sad. "Bella is hurt now. I know it wasn't your fault, but now I am realizing something."

"You think it is not meant to be?" Jasper accused. I nodded my head. "But you love her so, I can feel it."

"I love her to much. That's the problem. She is only human, and she does not belong in my world."

"Edward. You two are meant for each other."

"I know, and that is why I must put an end to this before she gets hurt again." Jasper shook his head.

"I know that I am stable yet, but that shouldn't mean that you can't be with the one you love Edward."

"He is right." Emmet said.

"Emmet I can't let Bella live in a world where oppritunities are taken away from her. She could life forever, she could have children with someone who can give her all of those things. I can't and I regret making her go threw a love that will break her heart, but I must give her a chance at a normal human life." Jasper and Emmet looked at me confused. Alice looked at me.

"Edward, Bella loves you to much to just let you go. She won't be able to move on. You know that."

"I know, but I still need to give her a chance." Alice looked at me.

"Edward don't do this to her. You will hurt her so much." I looked down to my feet. I looked toward's Carlisle's window.

"I am sorry Bella, but you need to have a chance at a normal life." I thought to myself. I took Bella in my arms and carried her to her car to drive her home. Bella kept trying to reason with me about me changing her.

"At some point something is going to separate us illness, old age. As long as I am human... The only solution is to change me." I was getting frustrated with her constant pleading to become a monster like me.

"That is not a solution! That would be a tragedy."

"Edward... you're not going to to want me when I look like a grandma." _What the hell bella? _I can't believe that she is telling me this. She is the most beautiful person ever. I flew out of the car, and came around to her door. I opened the door in frustration.

"Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" I asked sternly. Bella looks ashamed.

"If it is my soul your worried about, don't worry about me."

"You should get inside." She really looked ashamed. She nodded her head and looked at me.

"Well... it is still my birthday, so can I ask one thing?... Kiss me?" I gave in immediatly. I felt like an idiot, but I could find a way to do this. How to lie to her that I don't love her when I really do. How will I be able to leave and never come back knowing that I loved her. This would be our last kiss. I took as much out of it as I could. I held her face to mine, and kissed her wildly. I moved her from me since she couldn't breathe after a long time. "I love you."

"I love you." I let go of her and walked away into the darkness. I didn't want to go to the school the next day. Instead I kinda snooped around Bella's room, and found her portfolio, and saw that the picture of me and her that Alice took was folded in half. I took it out, and unfolded it. I knew what I needed to do. I went home after that. "Carlisle I need to speak with you."

"Yes son?"

"I need to leave. All of us do." He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because Bella needs to forget about me. I know what I need to do and she deserves to have a normal happy, human life. If I stay with her I came making her give up things for me. She could have a chance to have children, to be married with a man who won't get thirst for blood. She won't have to say good-bye to her family... there is so much that she would be giving up by staying with me."

"But Edward. Bella loves you dearly."

"Carlisle. Please. I feel this is the right thing to do at the moment. Now I need to go over to Bella's to tell her good-bye." Carlisle just nodded his head. I got there before Bella got home, and I hid the pictures of me and her together, and the CD I made her last year under her floor boards, so she wouldn't find them. I got outside just as Bella pulled in.

"Hi." She said as she got out of her truck.

"Just come take a walk with me." I motioned for her to follow me, and I could see in her eyes that she knew something was not right. Bella and I got deep into the forest, but close enough to where Bella would find her way back. "We got to leave forks." She looked at me with her confused, chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks,... and people are starting to notice." Bella breathed in deeply.

"Ok, I've gotta think of something to say to Charlie. When you say we..." It hurt me so much on the inside to say this.

"I mean my family and myself." I tried to make little eye contact, so I would turn right around. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Edward,.. what happened with jasper,... it's nothing."

"You're right... It was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected, and nothing..." I had to breathe to control my voice, so she would think I was telling the truth. "compared to what could have happened... You just don't belong in my world, Bella." I could see it she was gonna cry. I couldn't bare it, so I looked down.

"I belong with you." I took another calming breath.

"No, you don't." She was protesting. I knew this would happen, but I knew what needed to be done to give her a human life, even if it hurt me to hurt her this way.

"I'm coming." I had to make myself sound really stern this time. I didn't like doing this to her.

"Bella, I don't want you to come!" Oh, no. Edward. Do what you know it right. OH GOD, BELLA'S GONNA CRY! These thoughts in my head hurt.

She said this in the sadest way ever. "You don't want me?" I could hear the tears coming.

"No." My voice trembled.

"That changes things..." Tears started to form in her eyes. "A lot." Her breath was trembling. I wanted to rush to her and soothe her, but this was what needed to be done.

"But if it not too much to ask." I paused. "Can you... just promise me something?" I asked. "Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed, I promise." I could see she was going to cry. _Bella please don't cry. Please. Please. Your making this harder on yourself. Come on, Bella, Love, Please._

_"_If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you!

"It is not about your soul Bella. You're just not good for me." I hissed.

"Not good enough for you." She snapped back. I felt so terrible.

"I am just sorry I let this go on for so long." Bella was beginning to sob. _Please Bella. _My thoughts wouldn't stop, but I didn't want them to either.

"Please... Don't leave me.

"Goodbye." Bella began crying instantly. I walked up to her, and kissed her head once, and with a flash I was back at the house. I could hear Bella crying my name over and over. I wanted to turn around, but I forced myself to keep running. I got in to the house, and Esme tried to greet me, but I just flew into my room, and locked the door, and packed a suit case, and a reasonable about of money.

"Edward are you alright? Is Bella alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I am leaving." Esme looked at me worried.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to be alone. I will call in every once and a while." Esme looked sad to. "I am sorry mom, dad, guys, but I can't stay here another minute. I think I already have broken a heart bad enough today, so goodbye to you all to." I flew out the door, and ran to port angeles's airport.

"Hello sir, welcome to Port Angeles airport. Can I help you?"

"I need a ticket to Paris, France. School." The man nodded his head once and handed me a ticket. Right after I bought the ticket Carlisle, and Esme were behind me.

"Edward you don't need to be all by yourself." Esme reasoned.

"Goodbye, my ticket is already in my hand. I need some time alone to think." Esme got sad.

"Ok, then take as long as you need, but please do call us. Here." Esme handed me a phone.

"Thanks. I can not tell you a certain time, or day that I will call." They nodded their heads.

"Can you atleast tell us where you are going?" Esme asked. I shook my head, and hugged her tightly.

_Boarding all gate 9 passengers. _ "I must go. Goodbye." After I got to Paris I got a motel room, and stayed there for over half a year. I was life less. Totally still. I didn't remember anything besides Think, hunt, think, hunt, think, hunt. Then in January I had a strange out of body experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight New Moon... Edward's POV Chapter 2:**

******I do not own Twilight. I will be using lines from the New Moon Movie Dialogue. All credit goes to the writer of the stories Stephenie Meyer, and to the Movie script writers. I will also be adding some details of my own that was not in the book or in the movie. Enjoy :)**

(Life away from Bella)

Life away from Bella was torture. I was like a stone. Never moving forward. Always wanting to go back to her. I needed to let her have a chance though. Even though it hurt not to be with her. I wanted to rip my unbeating heart from my chest and just die. I felt incomplete when I wasn't with her. _Bella I miss you. I really do. I want to be with you, I will always love you._

(Rosalie's call)

I decided that since I hadn't called Carlisle in almost five months that I should probably do so.

*Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" Esme answered in her sorrow filled voice.

"H... Hello Esme..."

"OH EDWARD! I AM GOING TO PUT YOU ON SPEAKER!" I heard her click the button and every one shouted hello.

"Hello everyone." I said quietly. My voice sounding groggy, and sorrow filled. "I know I haven't called in a while. I am sorry, but I really need to talk to Alice."

"Alice is not here she is in Forks." Rosalie said. Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean Alice is not there?"

"Ok I made a promise to Alice, but I should tell you. Alice hasn't had very much luck having visions of Bella, so she has been really worried, and recently she just had a vision of Bella jumping off of the highest cliff in La Push." A sudden fear washed over me.

"WHAT?! IS SHE ALIVE?" I screamed worriedly.

"Alice doesn't know. She went to forks to check everything out."

"I am going to call her house. Stay on the line ok."

"Alright." I went on another line and dialed Bella's house.

*ring... ring... ring*

"Swan Residence." A husky voice said. It sounded familiar. It sounded like Jacob.

"Is Charlie Swan at home?" I asked. Jacob's response sounded irritated.

"Here's not here right now... He's arranging a funeral." I realized at that moment that Bella was dead. I needed a plan. I didn't want to live in a world where she didn't exist. I clicked on the send button to get back on the line with Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Are you guys there?" I asked full of sorrow.

"Yes, are you alright Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"NO, I CALLED AND BELLA'S FRIEND JACOB SAID THAT CHARLIE WAS ARRANGING A FUNERAL! I am going to the Volturi."

"NO, EDWARD YOU CAN'T!" Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme yelled.

"Carlisle. I will not live in a world where Bella does not exist. Goodbye Carlisle. Or Mom, Dad. Goodbye." They were still trying to reason with me, and I hung up immediatly. I thought it over for a second, and headed for Volterra. I got there in under five hours of vigorous running.

(Asking the Volturi)

I made it to Volterra and went down to the entrance hall towards the Volturi's round room. The office lady spoke italian to me greeting me. Aro, Marcus, and Caius agreed to see me. "What is it you need my young friend?"

"My love has perished I do not want to live if she can't be in this would. Can you please help me by not making me live in a sorrow filled life?"

"We will consider your situtation. In the mean time please wait in the room outside." I nodded my head, and sat down in the room. I waited for two days. I was hating them for making me suffer. Then finally they called me in.

"So, have you all made up your minds?"

"I'm afraid your particular gifts...are too valuable to destroy. But if you're unhappy with your lot,...join us. We would be delighted to utilize your skills. Won't you consider staying with us?" Aro said in a calm voice.

"But Aro, you know it will happen anyway." Marcus looked at me with his thirst filled eyes,

"Not without cause!" I smirked, and turned giving them the impression that I was going to give cause for them to kill me off.

"Such a waste." I heard Aro exclaim. I reached the main floor, and the clock on the tower was almost noon. I decided I was going to expose myself. During the hugest parade in history. It was only three minutes til noon. I removed my shirt so my chest would shine in the light of the sun. As I stood off of the step exiting out of the safe shade that protected my secret. After I got one foot out I heard feet slamming hard on the cobblestone ground. I was out of the shade for not even two seconds, and I felt something warm slam into my body. No pain, but a heart warming feeling.

"No!" The heavenly voice was Bella's. Her angel self was greeting me. I felt in peace, in relaxation.

"Heaven." The angel's breathing was trembling.

"You have to move! Open your eyes, look at me. I'm alive. You have to move!" I opened my eyes immediatly and saw that _BELLA WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! ALIVE!_

"Bella?" I walked backwards back into the tower wrapping my arms around her. "You're here?" Her breathing was troubled.

"I'm here." I was SO HAPPY!

"You're ALIVE!" I exclaimed in happiness. She was breathing heavily, and looked like she was going to cry.

"Yes... I needed to make you see me once. You had to know that I was alive. You didn't have to feel guilty or anything... I can let you go now." She said calmly. I didn't want her to let me go. _Please don't let go! _

"Bella, I never acted out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." I said it full of passion, and love, and explanation.

"But... you said?"

"I lied. But you believe me so easily."

"The reason I believed you was because it doesn't make sense... for you to love me... I mean, I am nothing, I am human, Edward, I am nothing." I clutched her closer in my arms.

"No, Bella, You're everything to me... You are everything to me." I brought her body closer to mine and I never let her go. One arm wrapped around her, the other with its hand rubbing the side of her face. My lips touched hers and my world exploded. This was the first time I had kissed her in months. I never wanted to let her go. Lips touched, and left, and touched again. I heard a gate open, but I kissed her a couple more times. And Demetri, and Felix caught us in our last kiss. I looked to them. "Looks like I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen."

Felix looked at me. "Aro would like to speak with you again."

"No rules were broken."

"Nevertheless, we should take this conversation... to a more appropriate venue." I was going to agree to go.

"Fine." I looked at Bella once and looked back at Demetri, and Felix. "Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival?" Felix scoffed.

"The girl comes with us." I got angry.

"NO! You can go to hell." The key on the door smashed, and Alice came in smiling.

"Come on guys! It's a festival... You wouldn't want to make a scene." Felix smirked.

"No... We wouldn't." The gate opened again, and Jane came into view.

"Enough!" Everyone's smiles immediatly faded. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Alice looked at Bella.

"Just do as she says." She whispered. I took ahold of Bella's hand as we were lead downstairs to where the Volturi sat awaiting our appearence.

"Go ahead." Jane said. I looked at Bella.

"Don't be scared." She looked at me with those beautiful Chocolate brown eyes that I had longed to see in my expanded absense.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No." Jane scoffed, and we passed the italian receptionist. The receptionist stood up with a smile.

"buon pomeriggio" (Good Afternoon) Bella looked shocked.

"Is she human?" I nodded. "Does she know?"

"Yes." I answered back not trying to say anything more.

"Then why would... She wants to be..." She had guessed perfectly.

"And so she will be." Demetri said in a persuading tone. Jane smirked at Demetri.

"Or Dessert." I scoffed at that considering Bella was around. When we entered Jane's brother was praising Jane and Aro saw Bella and smiled immediatly.

"What a happy surprise Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending." I held Bella's hand tightly. "They are so rare. Her blood appeals to you so much, it "La Tua Cantante. " (Your Singer) "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" I blinked once.

"It is not without difficutly." Aro chuckled.

"Yes, I can see that." Bella squeezed my arm tighter. I looked at her.

"Aro can read every thought I have ever had with one touch..." I pulled my hand away from his. "And now you know everything, so get on with it." I think I startled Aro.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward... though you can't read Bella's thoughts." His eyes widened. "Facinating! I would love to see if...you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?" He closed his eyes and nothing happened. I chuckled. "Interesting. I see nothing. I wonder if... Let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?" Fear washed over me immediatly. I pushed Bella behind me.

"NO!" Jane smiled at me.

"Pain..." She said that one word and I was in flames. It felt like my un-beating heart was being ripped from my chest. I fell to the ground, and Bella tried to run to me, but Alec stopped her, and Alice tried to help, but Demetri got a hold of her. Bella looked so scared.

"Stop! JUST STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE." Aro looked over to Jane.

"Jane..." She dropped her gaze,

"Master?" She asked. Aro looked back at Bella.

"Go ahead dear." Bella looked like she was preparing herself.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said giving her a warning. Bella nodded her head once and waited for the pain to flow into her body. Jane went into her power glance, and Bella shook her head like she was waiting for for it.

Aro laughed. "Re..markable." He said totally facinated. "She confounds us all. So, what we do with you now?" He asked staring at Bella as she helped my to my feet. I flinched at Marcus, and Caius's solutions in their minds.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Marcus said.

"She knows to much, she is a liability." Aro sighed.

"That's true." Bella looked a like scared. "Felix?" He said calmly. I was truly frightened. I ran towards Felix and pumbled him to the ground. Felix and I fought, and then he had a hold of me, and was about to kill me infront of Bella.

"PLEASE, NO! NO, NO, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Aro motions for Felix to hold on. "Kill me, kill me, Not him." What? She was going to kill herself for me? No I wouldn't let it happen. Aro looked at her totally mistified.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life...for someone like us. A vampire. A souless monster." I got frustrated.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM HER!" I threatened. Bella looked like she was angry with him.

"You don't know a thing...about his soul." I was totally shocked by her intense attitude.

"Forse è uno o l'altro. This is a sadness. If only it was your intention to give her immortality." Aro said with sorrow in his voice. I winced at the thought. I wanted to scream no when he grabbed ahold of Bella to bite her. Alice straightened up, and looked worried. Aro was only an inch away from Bella's throat.

"WAIT!" Aro stopped for minute, and looked at Bella. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I will change her myself." I winced at the thought. Aro extended his hand towards Alice to see what she meant. Alice removed her apple red glove, and placed her hand in Aro's. I could see the vision threw his mind. It was beautiful. Bella was beautiful.

"Mesmerizing! To see, what you have seen. Before it is happened." Aro looked over to Bella again, and touched her cheek. I was seeing red about that. He looked Bella right in the eyes. "Your gifts...will make for an intriguing...immortal. Isabella. Go now. Make your preparations." Marcus looked relieved, and stood up.

"Let us be done with this. Heidi will return any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"We'll return the favor. I would advise...that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances." Caius seemed irritated, but I grabbed Bella and grabbed her hand leading her to the elevator we took down here. Heidi came down the stairs with a large group of humans, and Bella tried to look behind us, but I forced her body the other direction. There were high pitched screams from all of them. We boarded a plane as soon as one was available. We got on only for another explanation...


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight New Moon... Edward's POV Chapter 3:**

Bella had forced herself to stay awake the whole plane ride, and I carried her in my arms. As soon as Charlie came out he eyed me and his thoughts made me feel horrible. His thoughts spoke, _How dare the heart breaker try to crawl back into my daughters life. He sure as hell doesn't deserve her! _I wanted to comment, but I knew that would do no good. Alice took her out of my arms and took Bella to her room.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at me.

"Charlie, that won't happen." I said.

"OH YES IT WILL!"

"Charlie. I feel terrible for what I have done. If you will just let me up to her room to explain." I tried to reason.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ONE STEP THROUGH THIS DOOR!" He slammed the door in my face. "Good bye Alice have a good night."

"Thank you Charlie." So since he told me no, I decided that I would go threw her window. She was already asleep, so I sat there watching until she woke up. I guessed she was having a nightmare because she was yelling, and her hand was about to hit the headboard. I grabbed her arm in time and she woke up immediatley to my touch. She craddled my arm to her chest, and laid her cheek against my open hand.

I looked at her ashamed of my behavior. "You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. Bella, the only reason that I left...was because I thought I was I protecting you. I needed you to have a chance...at a normal, happy life."

"It was so easy for you to leave." She looking me in the eyes.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a 100 years. I swear... I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry." I looked towards the door immediatly. "Charlie's coming."

"Hey! You okay?"

"Fine."

"Dad, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, last time you said that you took off."

"I didn't see you for three days."

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

"Bella, do not ever do that to me again. Ever. And you're grounded...for the rest of your life." Charlie said.

"Okay." I came out from behind the door, and looked at her smirking.

"I am not technically breaking any of his did say, I couldn't take a step inside through the door. I came in through the window. He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know." Bella said. I looked at her dazzling her with my beautiful _To her. _Topaz.

"Can you? I hope you can because... I honestly don't know how to live without you." Bella scanned my nicely dressed body, and pulled on my shoulder to pull me closer.

"Come here." I came to her command. She knelt her head downwards and touched her lips to mine instead of Vise-versa. Her intense kiss felt so great. She moved her hand behind my head and rubbed my neck. Another great sensation. "Edward, Once Alice changes me, you can't get rid of me."

"She won't need to change you. There is always way to keep with Volturi in the dark." Bella looked at me irritated.

"No..." She looked into my eyes for a change of mind, but all I could think of was 'what is she thinking.' She got up and put a pair of jeans on, also a long sleeve white shirt. She got into my arms and asked me if we could talk to the family.

"Bella, what if Char..."

"Edward. I am eighteen dammit." I smirked at her abuptfulness that I loved, and I jumped out of the window with her on my back. We got there in maybe ten minutes. I walked into the door with her like that and we were laughing. Everyone awed at the atmosphere we gave off. I flipped her around off of my body to where she was standing up straight within only a half a second. Her eyes widened. "I think I am going to have to get used to that all over again." Alice giggled. "Um... I wanted to talk to you all. About something."

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Ok. You all know what I want... And I know how much I am asking for." I got frustrated. "The only way I can think of that is fair is to just vote." I was getting mad at Carlisle for even letting this conversation to continue.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking abou..." Bella looked at me.

"Shut up." She said smirking slightly. "Alice?" Of course. Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Esme agreed. Rosalie explained to Bella her reasoning for saying no. And Carlisle didn't say anything. He just walked up to Bella, and looked at me. I wanted to rip everyone's heads off. Even Alice my favorite sister.

"Why! Why are ou doing this to me?" I asked Carlisle.

"You have chosen not to live without her. Which leaves me no choice. I will not lose my son." I liked it when he called me his son. Bella hung out with Alice and I. It wasn't that I was particularlily mad at her. It was that I wanted her to be human. To be able to live a normal life. Have children, live lifes great adventures, but no. Bella wanted to be with me always. Being with Bella was something I wouldn't object to, but the thought of her living, but not blushing, or hearing her heart beat hurt me so. I flung Bella onto my back, and ran her to the car. It was hitting Dawn now, so I had to hurry to get Bella home. On the way there Bella started to talk to me.

"I can wait until graduation to make it easier on Charlie." I was thankful that she didn't want to be changed right away, but pissed that she would end her human life for me. I almost hit Jaob as I turned around the corner. _Dumb Ass. Standing in the road! _I talked with Jacob. About being thankful for protecting Bella, but things got bad when Bella wanted to go home after she told Jacob no. I pushed him away, and he phased to attack me. I tried to get Bella to walk away from what was happening, but as soon as we were about to attack each other she ran right inbetween us. "YOU CAN'T HURT EACH OTHER WITHOUT HURTING ME!" Jacob stopped, and ran off. Bella knew that she hurt him, and I felt bad.

"You know,... he is right." I admitted.

"I can't do this alone Edward."

"Just give me five years with you. To enjoy your hearts lovely sounds longer." She smirked.

"That's... That's to long." She said.

"Fine then three." She gave me this look. A look that told me she wouldn't budge. "You are so stubborn." I said smirking.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I have just one condition. If you want me to do it myself." She looked at me immpatiently.

"What's the condition?" I hesitated these three words.

"... Marry me,... Bella." She gasped, and then came the kiss of a life time.


End file.
